


Three In The Morning

by Leni



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Sheldon can't sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ❝stay the night. please.❞

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Leonard and Penny!"

"Urgh." She had thought they were safe in the five-star hotel where the guys' conference was being held. But they must have missed something when they inspected Shedon's room earlier... and now they were paying for whatever detail they had overlooked. 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Leonard and Penny!"

With a groan, Penny buried her face in the pillow. "Your turn," she muttered.

"No, it's not," Leonard hissed back. "I handled him at dinner, remember? Otherwise they'd have booted all of us out, and we'd be spending the night on an airport bench!"

With a sigh, Penny sat up and toed around for her slippers. "I remember," she confessed, putting on a robe hastily. "I just hoped you were too sleepy to keep count."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Leonard and Pen-!"

Penny yanked the door open, finding her husband's (ex) roommate giving her a disapproving glance for interrupting him. "It's three in the morning, Sheldon," she said flatly. "What do you want? Ah!" She held up a hand. "In ten words or less, and then off to bed you go."

Sheldon peered at her incredulously. "But I can't go back to my room! It is awful. Terrible. I will never be able to sleep in that infested room again!" He held up the rolled-up blankets he was carrying. "So I'll sleep here instead."

"No!"

That was Leonard, who obviously hadn't gone back to sleep.

"But Leonard!"

"Sheldon, honey," Penny cut in. "Do you want me to go to your room and kill that spider?"

"You knew there was a spider in my room? And you left me at its mercy!"

Penny prayed for patience. "No, Sheldon. We did not know. But what else could drive you to change rooms at this time of the night?"

"There could be a draft. You know how I hate cold feet!"

"Checked that."

"I might have hear the pitter-patter of the cleaning staff as they passed past my door."

"Checked that too."

Sheldon raised a reluctantly impressed eyebrow. "You're getting good at this." Congratulations. Now, if you'd lead me to an adequately large flat surface to lay myself on...."

"What about an adequately hard fist on your nose?"

Sheldon gasped. "You'd sic Penny on me? Bad form, Leonard!" He huffed, oblivious to Penny's glare. "The couch will do, I guess. But if you'd rather scoot over a little. A king-sized mattress should be able to hold-"

"No!"

"The couch or nothing, Sheldon."

"Penny!"

Penny turned to her husband. "You know that spider is long gone by now, and he'll never get back to sleep if we make him stay in his room. Do you really want to handle him tomorrow if he's had no sleep?"

"She's right," Sheldon said helpfully. "I have noticed that I get slightly more cranky if I miss on my eight hours of sleep."

"Oh God." Leonard heaved a long-suffering sigh. "He _does_ get worse."

"And he might call the concierge to complain."

Sheldon shook his head. "Can't. You made me promise to come to you first."

"Because we can't afford another hotel chain blacklisting us!" 

"Exactly," Penny said before Leonard remembered that their reservations here had been accepted on probation only, and then waved Sheldon in. "So stay the night. Please. It's not as if it's weird at all..."

Sheldon peered at her with his usual expression when he was trying to make sure whether there had been sarcasm involved, but in the end he shrugged and beamed. "Thank you, guys. And about that obviously spacious bed---"

"No."

"But, Penny!"

Penny crossed her arms over her chest. "It's three in the morning, Sheldon. I'm not above knocking you unconscious and dragging you back to your room."

"But - there's a spider!"

"Look at me, Sheldon. Do I care?"

Sheldon did as instructed. Then took a careful step back. "The couch is good!" he announced before hurrying to take his spot.

Penny was shaking her head as she got back into bed. "He's such a handful."

"But he's ours and we love him," Leonard responded in a grumble.

"I guess." Penny chuckled. "But next time, we're bringing the nanny."


End file.
